Rosie-jolie & nom d'oiseaux
by Lunastic
Summary: Rose ne le supporte pas. Lui et ce surnom débile. "Rosie-jolie", quel idiot peut trouver des noms pareils ! Mais voilà cet idiots est le meilleur ami d'Albus, son cousin et meilleur ami. Cet idiot n'est nul autre que Scorpius Malefoy. Scorpius aime la taquiner. Il aime la mettre en colère car quand ses yeux lancent des Avada elle est encore plus belle.
1. Comment tout commença

**Bonjour tous le monde ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur ma fanfiction^^ Je l'ai déjà postée sur hpfanfiction il y a quelques temps mais j'ai décidé de m'inscrire sur ce site également. Donc vous l'avez compris je suis nouvelle ici et je ne maitrise pas encore tout bien^^' (exemple l'anglais je suis nulle en langue alors je suis obligée d'utiliser google traduction... La Honte...) Bref! Je raconte ma vie^^' Je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre qui tiens plus du prologue pour tout dire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Comment tout commença…**

**_1_****_er_****_ septembre 2017_**

Les soubresauts du train qui démarrait, se firent entendre. Aux fenêtres, les chanceux qui avaient déjà trouvé un compartiment, faisaient des signes de la main à leurs parents restés sur le quai. Une nouvelle année à Poudlard commençait. Beaucoup n'en étaient pas à leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard express. Les autres trépignaient ou angoissaient à l'idée de leur première année à l'école de sorcellerie britannique.

Dans le compartiment où les enfants Potter-Weasley s'étaient installés, l'ambiance était à la fête. On allait retrouver ses amis, son dortoir et on allait plus avoir de parents sur le dos. James continuait à taquiner son frère sur sa future maison.

-Alors Al' pas trop stressé à l'idée d'aller chez les serpents ?

Avant que Albus ait pu répondre Rose répondit à James un air de défi dans la voix.

-Si Albus va à Serpentard, ça voudra dire qu'il est rusé et c'est tout !

Un regard suffit au concerné pour remercier sa sauveuse. Ils avaient toujours été proches tous les deux. Albus avait toujours eu du mal à affronter son frère et c'était Rose qui lui sauvait souvent la mise. Pourtant quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre il se défendait très bien.

-Vous avez une maison dans laquelle vous voudriez être envoyé ? demanda Dominique aux deux premières années.

-J'aimerais aller à Gryffondor ! s'exclama Rose sans une hésitation.

Albus la regarda en souriant. Il l'admirait pour ses certitudes. Elle ne doutait jamais et quand elle décidait quelque chose, elle n'en démordait pas. Lui ne savait pas dans quelles maisons il voulait être. Jusqu'à tout à l'heure, il voulait entrer à Gryffondor comme ses parents, mais son père l'avait fait réfléchir. Est-ce-que la maison rouge et or lui conviendrait vraiment ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

-J'irai là où le Choixpeau me dira d'aller…

Le train était partit depuis deux bonnes heures quand tout à coup des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans le couloir. On aurait dit que quelqu'un était prit à partie. Victoire soupira et, étant préfète-en-chef, sortit pour voir ce qui se passait. « Ça commence déjà » se dit-elle en approchant des fauteurs de troubles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'énerva-t-elle avec une voix autoritaire.

Pris sur le fait, les coupables rougirent avant de s'écarter, laissant voir un premier année blond au milieu de la bande.

-Retournez tout de suite dans vos compartiments ou je distribue les retenues !

Tous détalèrent rapidement. Il était de notoriété publique qu'une retenue avec Victoire Weasley-Delacour vous refilait des courbatures au poignet toute une semaine. La préfète s'approcha du blondinet et lui dit gentiment :

-Viens avec moi.

Le garçon, trop surpris pour refuser, l'accompagna. Victoire l'emmena avec elle à son compartiment et lui proposa de s'asseoir avec eux. Le blondinet accepta et s'assit en face de Rose et Albus.

-Alors comment tu t'appelles ? demanda James après quelques minutes de silence.

-Je m'appelle Scorpius Malefoy…

Un grand silence accompagna cette déclaration.

« Un Malefoy ! » se dit James. Il revoyait son oncle, Ron, lui raconter ses histoires de Poudlard. Drago Malefoy était son pire ennemi, toujours à se moquer de lui et de ses origines modestes. Il allait lui dire de partir quand son frère brisa le silence d'une manière surprenante.

-Moi c'est Albus Potter. Mon père n'appréciait pas ton père à Poudlard, tu sais.

Scorpius le regarda surpris. Il était plutôt direct sans pour autant être agressif. Il parlait même d'une voix calme.

-Oui, je sais, répondit Scorpius un peu méfiant, s'attendant à recevoir de nouveaux des quolibets.

Cependant rien ne vint. Ce qui le laissa encore plus perplexe qu'il ne l'était déjà. Albus se contentait de l'observer en silence, se faisant lui même sa propre opinion. Après tout, son père lui avait lui-même dit un jour, après un énième discours de Ron sur sa mésentente avec Malefoy, que son opinion sur l'homme en question avait changé après la guerre. En effet, il avait compris que, malgré son éducation et son comportement à Poudlard, Drago n'avait rien d'un Mangemort cruel. Il reproduisait juste le schéma de son père.

De son côté Rose détaillait le blondinet, surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas bien vu quand son père l'avait mise en garde. « Alors ça ressemble à ça un Malefoy ? » se dit-elle. Après avoir entendu et réentendu les histoires de son père, elle se serait presque attendue à un blond, froid et hautain, avec une lueur sadique dans le regard. Ce qu'elle voyait, ne correspondait cependant pas à cette image. Il avait plutôt l'air gentil, mais aussi farceur. Oui, elle distinguait de la malice dans son regard. Elle était pourtant à cet instant diluée dans une émotion qu'elle avait du mal à nommer. La timidité ? Non ce n'était pas ça mais alors quoi ? Quand même pas la peur ! Si la peur c'était ça qu'elle voyait s'agiter dans ses yeux. Il avait peur d'eux. C'était assez compréhensible. Un Malefoy entouré d'une tribu de Potter et de Weasley, il avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais la mère de Rose lui avait appris la tolérance et elle avait bien l'intention de lui faire honneur.

-Enchantée Scorpius m'appelle Rose Weasley, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Le jeune garçon regarda cette main d'abord suspicieusement puis prudemment il la serra. Elle le regarda le plus sérieusement possible avant d'ajouter :

-Mon père m'a dit d'avoir de meilleures notes que toi. Tu penses pouvoir faire face ? Parce que je vais m'y appliquer.

Scorpius se permit alors le premier sourire depuis qu'il était entré dans le train. Un sourire assez sarcastique.

-La barre ne me semble pas être très haute, plaisanta-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Alors que le reste de sa famille rit face à la répartie du jeune Malefoy, Rose s'offusqua légèrement. Oui elle était susceptible, et alors ? Elle allait lui montrer si la barre n'était pas haute ! La jeune fille passa le reste du voyage à bougonner derrière « Histoire de Poudlard », un livre hérité de sa mère, levant les yeux de temps en temps pour voir un Albus qui s'entendait plutôt bien avec le blondinet.

* * *

Quand il entrèrent avec le groupe de nouveaux dans la Grande Salle pour la première fois de leur vie, Rose et Albus furent émerveillés par le plafond. La jeune fille se pencha vers son cousin et dit assez fort pour que Scorpius l'entende :

-C'est un plafond ensorcelé pour prendre l'aspect du ciel. J'ai lu ça dans mon livre.

Elle entendit Scorpius pouffer derrière elle et se retourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard noir.

-Un problème Blondie ? demanda-t-elle fier du surnom qu'elle venait de trouver.

-Non aucun, répondit le concerné un peu refroidi par le nom stupide dont elle l'avait affublé. Seulement tout le monde sait que c'est un faux ciel. Si tu essayes de m'impressionner c'est raté.

Ne trouvant rien de construit et intelligent à lui rétorquer, elle lui tira la langue. Pas très mature d'accord. Elle ignora aussi le regard qu'Albus échangea, amusé, avec son nouvel ami.

Le professeur Blake, la directrice adjointe, les regroupa devant une estrade. Sur celle-ci se trouvait seulement un tabouret et ce que les premières années devinaient être le Choixpeau. Soudain celui-ci s'agita et ses déchirures prirent vie. Il se mit à chanter.

**_Il y a de ça à peu près mille ans_**

**_Quand j'étais jeune et fringant,_**

**_Quatre talentueux sorciers _**

**_Se mirent en tête d'enseigner._**

**_Il bâtir donc Poudlard_**

**_Pour apprendre aux jeunes leur art_**

**_Mais bien que liés d'une grande amitié_**

**_Leurs opinions semblaient différer_**

**_Pour le hardi Gryffondor,_**

**_Seul les courageux valaient de l'or._**

**_Mais pour le malicieux Serpentard,_**

**_Il fallait de la ruse pour rester sous son étendard_**

**_La sagesse et la raison,_**

**_Etaient, pour Serdaigle, essentielles dans sa maison_**

**_La douce Poufsouffle de son côté,_**

**_N'acceptait que ceux doués de bonté._**

**_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant _**

**_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein _**

**_Tu seras en de bonnes mains _**

**_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_**

Comme c'était étrange d'entendre un chapeau chanter. Albus se surpris à transpirer. Il n'aimait pas spécialement être au centre de l'attention et il allait devoir monter là-haut devant tout le monde. Il avait des frissons rien que d'y penser. Le professeur Blake commença alors son appel.

-Abernathy, Harry.

Le garçon monta sur le tabouret tout tremblant. Blake posa le Choixpeau sur son crâne et ce dernier ce mis à se dandiner comme s'il pesait toutes les options qui s'offrait à lui. Au bout de quelques instants il s'écria d'une voix claire :

-Serdaigle !

Le garçon descendit du tabouret et s'éloigna presque en courant vers sa nouvelle maison sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part de celle-ci. L'appel continua ainsi sans qu'Albus n'y fasse vraiment attention jusqu'à un nom.

-Malefoy, Scorpius.

Un murmure traversa la salle. « Un Malefoy » pouvait-on entendre. Scorpius serra la mâchoire et s'avança à son tour. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et attendit que le Choixpeau dise le nom de la maison où il était sûr d'aller. Après tout sa famille y allait depuis des générations.

-Gryffondor !

-Quoi ?! s'étonna-t-il.

Impossible. C'était impossible. Comment pouvait-il aller à Gryffondor ? Non pas qu'il soit lâche mais il était aussi malicieux. Il n'avait rien contre cette maison mais comment allait-il dire ça à son père. Et à son grand-père ! Bon sang de bonsoir son grand-père ! Il allait le renier c'était sûr ! Il descendit du tabouret encore abasourdi et se dirigea vers la table des rouge et or. Alors qu'il cherchait une place, il surprit quelques regards noirs de la part de ses condisciples. Certainement des enfants dont les parents gardaient de mauvais souvenirs de son père ou son grand-père. Mais était-ce sa faute à lui ? Il n'était même pas né merde ! Alors qu'il allait renoncer une voix se fit entendre parmi les deuxièmes années.

-Hey Scorpius viens là, il y a de la place ! l'apostropha James Potter sous le regard éberlué de nombre de ses amis.

Le remerciant Scorpius s'assit conscient des regards méfiants qu'on lui lançait. Plus loin la Répartition se poursuivait.

-Potter, Albus.

James se releva soudain, guettant patiemment le nom de la maison où son frère allait être envoyé. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne soit pas envoyé à Serpentard car même si les relations entre les deux maisons s'étaient grandement améliorées, elles n'en restaient pas moins rivales. Ce dégel des relations était en partie dû à la nouvelle directrice, Minerva McGonagall, qui, dès son entrée en fonction peu après la guerre, avait décrété que les cours seraient communs à toutes les maisons. Ainsi des amitiés Serpentard/Gryffondor avaient vu le jour.

-Poufsouffle ! s'écria au bout d'un temps étonnement long.

James applaudit aussi fort (peut être même plus) que les jaune et noir. Il savait bien que Albus serait mieux à Poufsouffle que à Gryffondor car, même s'il aimait son frère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner parfois, il le reconnaissait, légèrement méchamment. Poufsouffle. Ça collait tellement au caractère de son frère : patient, juste et loyal. Oui cette maison était vraiment faite pour lui.

Scorpius lui était légèrement déçu car il ne serait pas avec son nouvel ami. Puis il regarda James et se dit qu'au moins il aurait quelqu'un qui pourra le défendre si les autres Gryffondor se montraient trop agressif. Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées quand le dernier nom de la liste arriva.

-Weasley, Rose.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le tabouret et à peine quelques secondes après que le professeur Blake ait posé le Choixpeau sur sa tête ce dernier s'écria :

-Gryffondor !

Rose se leva et se dirigea toute guillerette vers sa tablé. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers James et vu qui se trouvait à ses côtés, elle prit le plus grand soin à ne pas s'asseoir avec lui sous le regard amusé des deux garçons.

* * *

**Voilà! Si ça vous a plu dîtes le moi^^ si ça vous a pas plu d'ailleurs aussi, j'apprécie toujours les critques constructives, ça aide à s'améliorer^^**

**Le prochain chapitre se passera cinq ans plus tard (Au début de leur sixième année) et l'histoire commencera vraiment.**

**Je préfère prévenir que ceci est une petite histoire sans prétention et toute simple. J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire parce qu'elle respirait la joie de vivre mais c'est loin d'être un chef-d'oeuvre. Malgré tout je la trouve détendante^^**


	2. Les rivaux

**Je poste le deuxième chapitre directement mais il faudra un peu attendre pour la suite^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les rivaux**

**_Cinq ans plus tard_**

Rose arriva sur le quai 9 ¾. A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'une masse lui tomba dessus.

-Rosie !

Un peu déboussolée, la jeune fille s'écarta pour voir qui l'avait agressée et reconnue Olivia, sa meilleure amie. Elle lui rendit aussitôt son étreinte.

-Tu m'as manqué Liv', soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'étaient écrit évidemment, beaucoup même, mais ça ne remplaçait pas une vraie présence. Olivia s'écarta légèrement et Rose pu apercevoir ce sourire légèrement pervers qu'elle avait quand elle voulait lui raconter une anecdote croustillante. Lui rendant son sourire Rose s'écria :

-Dis-moi tout !

-J'ai vu ton cousin cet été…

-Tu sais Liv' j'en ai beaucoup des cousins, rigola-t-elle. Lequel ? Louis ? Freddy ? James ? Albus ?

-Albus voyons ! Non je plaisante ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son amie. J'ai vu James et… Tu sais que lui et moi sommes assez proche hein… dit-elle à Rose avec un air goguenard. Et bien là, on a été très très proche si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment qu'elle voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle les connaissait bien ces deux énergumènes. L'un était un des plus grands coureurs de jupons de Poudlard et l'autre une vraie croqueuse d'hommes. Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre. D'ailleurs quand on parlait du loup… James venait de traverser le mur accompagné de Lily et Albus, ses frère et sœur, suivit ensuite de ses parents, Harry et Ginny. Lily, comme Hugo le frère de Rose, rentrait en quatrième année à Poudlard et était plutôt populaire. En effet, en plus d'avoir des parents célèbres, elle était une sorcière très douée, gentille et très belle. Elle avait été répartie à Serdaigle ce qui avait enchanté sa marraine, Luna, elle-même venant de cette maison. Rose les appela en agitant les mains pour attirer leur attention. Albus fut le premier à l'apercevoir et se dirigea vers elle avec un grand sourire. En effet la vision de sa meilleure amie le réjouissait toujours. Il se souvenait encore d'une rumeur qui avait circulée durant leur quatrième année, disant que Rose et lui sortait ensemble en secret. Quand elle était parvenue à leur oreille, ils avaient tant ri que, depuis, ils se donnaient des surnoms ridicules. Alors, en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras, il ne dérogea pas à la tradition.

-Salut mon sucre d'orge, comment ça va depuis deux jours ? demanda-t-il.

-Ah si tu savais comme je me suis languis de toi mon poulet ! répondit Rose avec des intonations dignes du cinéma.

Ils se relâchèrent en riant et saluèrent ceux qui les entouraient. Soudain, alors que leurs parents respectifs conversaient entre eux, un feu follet blond sauta sur Albus et James. Rose ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer à la vue du jeune Malefoy. Il avait changé physiquement en deux mois. Il avait grandis et avait pris de la carrure, il avait même une barbe naissante au niveau du menton. Le jeune homme releva la tête et croisa les yeux de la rousse.

-Salut Rosie-jolie… lui susurra-t-il d'une voix séductrice.

Aussitôt la rouquine vit rouge. Il avait peut-être changé physiquement au point d'en être… attirant, pensa-t-elle en se mordant la joue, mais il était toujours aussi agaçant avec ce surnom ridicule.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, espèce de veracrasse ! s'énerva-t-elle

Le garçon fit la moue, amusé par le comportement de la jolie rousse qui n'avait pas changé depuis leur première année. Il avait commencé à l'appeler ainsi en troisième année. Au départ c'était pour se venger de ce surnom idiot qu'elle utilisait à son propos : « Blondie ». Puis en cinquième, il avait commencé à trouver que « Rosie-jolie » était un surnom qui allait plus que bien à la rouquine. En effet la vision de la jeune fille avec ses cheveux roux flamboyant et ses yeux bleus avaient toujours le don d'embrumer un peu son esprit.

Albus, toujours aussi agacé par les piques incessantes de ses deux meilleurs amis, soupira et décida de changer de sujet.

-Vous avez eu combien de BUSES vous ? demanda-t-il.

-J'en ai eu 8 ! s'empressa de dire Rose. Dont sept Optimal mais bon qui réussi à avoir un Optimal en divination.

-C'est amusant, moi aussi j'en ai eu 7 Optimal et un Acceptable en Divination, ajouta Scorpius avec un sourire narquois envers sa rivale.

Depuis cinq ans ils se battaient tous les deux pour être en tête de classe. Cependant, ils arrivaient bien souvent ex-aequo et les professeurs ainsi que les élèves ne parvenaient pas à les départager. En cinquième année, quand ils avaient tous les deux été désignés comme préfet, ils avaient fait un effort pour calmer leurs perpétuelles disputes mais au bout d'à peine deux mois la salle commune des Gryffondors s'était remise à trembler.

Voyant les regards que se lançaient les deux préfets Gryffondors, moqueur pour lui et assassin pour elle, Olivia tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Et bah moi j'en ai eu quatre ! s'exclama-t-elle. Sortilège, DCFM, Botanique et Potion. Mais j'avais l'intention de laisser tomber les cours barbants de toutes façons. Sérieux qui veut continuer à avoir des cours d'histoire de la magie avec Binns ?!

Tout le monde rit face à cette question purement rhétorique. C'était vrai que le fantôme n'était pas des plus passionnant. Même Rose avait tendance à piquer du nez dans son cours. Une fois le calme revenu, ils se tournèrent vers Albus qui n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question.

-J'en ai eu 5, dit-il simplement. Métamorphose, Sortilège, DCFM, Botanique et Potion.

Albus aussi avait été nommé préfet l'année dernière. Il l'avait pris aussi modestement que d'habitude, sans en faire trop. Son homologue, une fille nommée Max O'Brian, était une petite née-moldue blonde à taches de rousseur et toute en fossettes. Rose et elle étaient devenues amies en troisième année quand la rousse l'avait défendu face à des cinquièmes années un peu trop insistants. Dès qu'elle approchait pour parler à Rose, Albus devenait irrémédiablement rouge et parlait d'une voix peu assurée ce qui amusait beaucoup sa cousine.

-Rose ! entendit la jeune fille avant de se retourner.

La fameuse Max se dirigeait vers eux accompagnée de Lucy Anderson, sa meilleure amie, Kwalon Bright, le petit-ami de cette dernière, et Owen McDonald, un Gryffondor avec qui Rose s'entendait plutôt bien. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, Max enlaça Rose et fit la bise aux autres.

-Bonjour Albus, dit-elle de son habituelle voix douce.

Le Poufsouffle rougit aussitôt et répondit un « bonjour » légèrement bégayant. La jeune fille ne sembla pas le remarquer cependant. Lucy étant un peu plus réservée se contenta de serrer les mains au groupe pendant que Kwalon leur faisait des signes de tête. Owen, lui, serra les mains aux garçons et fit la bise aux filles en s'attardant un peu sur la joue de Rose.

-Bonjour Rose… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

La jeune fille s'empourpra et se recula gênée. En se décalant elle surprit le regard de Scorpius. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils l'air désappointé en faisant glisser ses yeux de Rose à Owen. La rousse fronça les sourcils à son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait lui ?

-Un problème Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle fermement le faisant sursauter.

-Aucun Rosie-jolie, lui répondit-il avec une voix un peu énervée. Je me disais juste qu'il était peut-être temps de monter dans le train.

La jeune fille serra la mâchoire en entendant cet insupportable surnom mais ne répliqua pas. Premièrement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'emporter devant ses parents et deuxièmement parce qu'il avait raison. Il était plus que temps de monter à bord du train.

Après avoir embrassé ses parents, son oncle et sa tante, elle se dirigea vers un wagon emportant avec elle sa malle. Cette dernière était très lourde mais elle mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ne pas demander d'aide. Cependant, avec sa valise dans une main et sa chouette dans l'autre, elle eut grand mal à monter les marches du train. Elle commençait à s'énerver quand quelqu'un lui prit sa malle des mains pour la monter à sa place. Se retournant pour remercier son sauveur, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Scorpius. Elle marmonna un vague merci et se mit à chercher un compartiment vide pour elle et le groupe qui l'accompagnait. Quand elle le trouva, elle se précipita à l'intérieur avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse se l'approprier. Alors qu'elle essayait de monter sa malle dans le filet au-dessus des sièges, des mains s'empara une fois encore de sa valise. Pensant qu'il s'agissait encore du blond, elle s'écria un peu agacée :

-C'est bon, je peux me débrouiller !

Cependant en se retournant elle fit face à un brun à l'air légèrement vexé. Owen. Elle croisa le regard amusé de Malefoy et rougit une fois de plus.

-Désolée, je voulais juste t'aider… marmonna Owen avant de s'asseoir.

Bredouillant des excuses elle s'assit à son tour entre Albus et Olivia. Malheureusement en face d'elle se trouvait Scorpius qui ne cessait de lui envoyer des regards moqueurs. Décidant de faire abstraction du jeune homme, elle sortit un livre. Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas par la suite, ce fut les regards furtifs que lui lançait tantôt Scorpius, tantôt Owen.

* * *

**Alors verdict ? Bon personnellement Albus est mon chouchou avec Teddy mais il n'apparait pas dans cette fiction^^ Vous c'est qui votre perso next-génération préféré?**


	3. Insultes & compromis

**Hellow ! Voici le chapitre 3^^ Il y aura huit Chapitres en tout dans cette fiction (qui a été la première que j'ai écrite et pour laquelle j'ai une grande affection^^). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture^^**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**_Mlle Millie _: Merci beaucoup^^ Je suis super contente si tu aimes mon Scorpius !  
**

**_Marine.v.23_ : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Insultes et compromis**

-ESPECE DE SOMBRE CRETIN ! pouvait-on entendre dans la Grande Salle.

Près de la table des Gryffondors, un garçon et une fille se disputaient.

-POURQUOI FAUT-IL TOUJOURS QUE TU FASSES DES DEBILITES PAREILLES !? cria la jeune fille à la chevelure… violette ?!

- Arrêtes donc de crier tout le temps ! C'était pour rire c'est tout, répondit le garçon un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-OUI JE SUIS MORTE DE RIRE COMME TU ME VOIS !

-Tu es très mignonne quand tu t'énerves Rosie-jolie.

-TAIS-TOI IMBECILE !

Alors qu'il allait répliquer encore une fois, une voix se fit entendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ici ?

Neville Londubat, le directeur de Gryffondor, venait de se frayer un passage dans la meute de personnes qui assistait à la scène. Son regard se posa sur Rose puis sur Scorpius. En soupirant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils n'arrêtaient donc jamais de se disputer ?

-Malefoy, Weasley. Dans mon bureau tout de suite.

Les deux jeunes gens suivirent leur professeur en se lançant des regards noirs. A peine assis sur leur chaise, ils se tournèrent dans deux directions opposées sous le regard médusé de Londubat.

-Nous allons mettre les choses au point, annonça ce dernier. Peu m'importe que vous ne vous supportiez pas, la prochaine fois que je vous surprends à déranger le dîner des autres élèves, j'enlèverai des points à Gryffondor et vous savez à quel point cela m'exaspère. Pour l'instant, car il est hors de question que je ne vous sanctionne pas, vous aurez deux heures de retenues vendredi prochain après vos cours.

A ces mots Rose se releva hors d'elle.

-Mais c'est injuste ! C'est lui qui m'a lancé un sort !

-Oui, dit le professeur calmement. Et la semaine dernière vous lui avez lancé un sort de furoncle, si je ne m'abuse.

La jeune fille se rassit les bras croisés. Et voilà son vendredi soir était gâché. Dire qu'elle avait l'intention de se rendre à Pré-au-lard avec Olivia grâce aux passages secret que lui avait montré Albus en troisième année. Jetant un regard noir à Scorpius, elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air assez content de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait encore ?

-Vous me retrouverez donc tous les deux à 20h00 précise à mon bureau. Je ne tolèrerais aucun retard est-ce clair ?

-Oui professeur, répondirent les deux étudiants.

Ils sortirent du bureau et Rose partit en trombe.

-Weasley attends ! cria Scorpius dans sa direction.

-Quoi encore ? s'écria la jeune fille en se retournant.

-Si tu veux, je peux annuler le sort pour tes cheveux, lui dit-il.

-T'aurai pas pu le faire avant !

-Non j'aime bien quand tu t'énerves.

Elle soupira. Il était vraiment exaspérant. Elle se laissa faire pendant qu'il levait le sort. A peine eut il fini que quelqu'un héla la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers la source du cri et vit Owen arriver sur elle.

-Salut Rose ! lui dit-il en souriant. Malefoy.

-Salut Owen, tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui ! Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais qu'on se voit vendredi ?

-Désolée Owen, je ne peux pas.

-Oh je vois… Tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu ?

-Eh bien en fait… commença-t-elle avant d'être coupé par Scorpius.

-On se voit déjà ce vendredi.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme. A quoi jouait-il celui-là ? Avant qu'elle ait pu expliquer pourquoi ils devaient se voir, Owen reprit la parole un peu dépité.

-Ah… Tant pis.

Il était avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se tourna vers le blond les bras croisés.

-Oui ? lui demanda ce dernier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à toi ?

-Moi rien. Mais je crois que j'ai sauvé ton vendredi soir. Cet Owen est ennuyeux à mourir, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Lui au moins ne me jette pas de sorts. Et puis tu ne me sauves rien du tout ! J'avais prévu d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec Olivia.

-Pré-au-lard ? Aaah dois-je comprendre que Albus t'as montré la carte ?

-Evidemment ! C'est mon meilleur ami, je te rappelle ! Comment tu connais la carte toi ?

-C'est le mien aussi, je te ferais dire.

La jeune fille renifla dédaigneusement. Ca oui elle s'en souvenait ! Elle recommença à marcher ignorant royalement le jeune homme qui marchait à ces côtés.

-Donc même si tu n'avais pas été collée, tu ne serais pas aller avec McDonald ?

-Non. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de toutes façons ?

-Rien du tout, c'était par simple curiosité…

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence vers leur salle commune. En arrivant devant la Grosse Dame, Rose donna le mot de passe « _Hippogriffe_ » et entra. Avant qu'elle monte les escaliers du dortoir des filles, Scorpius lui attrapa le bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

-Je te propose un compromis Weasley. Si tu arrêtes de me jeter des sorts, j'arrêterai de t'en lancer.

La jeune fille réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

-Marché conclu, dit-elle simplement en lui tendant la main pour officialiser leur accord.

Ils se serrèrent la main devant les Gryffondors ébahis qui se trouvaient eux aussi dans la salle commune. A peine relâchèrent la main de l'autre que Scorpius se pencha vers Rose en souriant.

-Maintenant vas te coucher. Tu as l'air fatigué Rosie-jolie.

-NE M'APPELLE PAS ROSIE-JOLIE, FACE DE SCROUTT ! s'énerva la jeune fille.

Elle partit en trombe vers son dortoir en claquant la porte. Scorpius se tourna vers les témoins de la scène avec un grand sourire. Ces derniers soupirèrent soulagés. Leur salle commune n'avait pas fini de trembler.

* * *

**Voili voilou^^ Laissez une ****pitite review ;p**

**Comme ce chapitre est particulièrement court, je poste le chapitre 4 directement^^**


	4. Enterrer la hache de guerre

**Chapitre 4 : Enterrer la hache de guerre**

Rose était dans son lit, elle lisait un livre que sa mère lui avait prêté : « Roméo & Juliette ». C'était un de ses livres préférés mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver les personnages idiots. D'accord les deux amoureux étaient de familles ennemis mais elle était persuadée que s'ils avaient assumé dès le début leur amour, toute cette tragédie ne serait pas arrivée et ils auraient vécus heureux ensembles. Et Roméo qui tuait le cousin de sa belle, on ne pouvait pas faire plus bête. Pour finir Juliette qui, au lieu de s'enfuir pour rejoindre son mari, prends une potion de sommeil pour paraître morte… Bref c'était une belle histoire faite de coïncidences et de personnages sans jugeote. Elle regarda l'heure, sa colle commençait dans une demie heure. Elle soupira, toute la journée Olivia l'avait bassiné avec ça.

- Avoues qu'il est carrément craquant ! lui avait-elle dit avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

-Il est aussi et surtout exaspérant, avait répondu Rose.

-Et très sexy quand il descend de son balai… Avait soupiré Olivia.

Rose grogna à ce souvenir. Force était de reconnaître que, oui, Scorpius était sexy quand il volait. Il était rentré dans l'équipe de Quidditch en quatrième année en temps que Batteur. La même année Rose devenait Poursuiveuse. C'était James qui leur avait fait intégrer l'équipe quand il était devenu Capitaine en cinquième année. Il fallait avouer que les deux garçons volaient très bien. Chez les Potter, le Quidditch était une histoire de famille. James et Albus étaient tous deux Attrapeurs et Capitaine de leur équipe, comme leur père avant eux. Lily, quand à elle, était Poursuiveuse comme sa mère et son grand-père paternel. Rose aussi faisait partie d'une famille où le Quidditch était élevé au rang de religion. A part sa mère et son oncle Percy, tous ses oncles et tantes ainsi que son père, avaient fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch en leur temps. Scorpius, lui, descendait d'une famille sans réel bon joueur mais quand il avait une batte à la main, tout son talent à lui explosait au grand jour.

Rose sortit de ses pensées en sursaut quand la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrit laissant entrer Olivia et les trois autres filles avec qui elle partageait sa chambre, Sarah Crivey, Naomi Jordan et Apolline Corner. Elle se leva précipitamment en voyant l'heure. Elle allait être en retard ! Alors qu'elle sortait, elle aperçut le sourire de sa meilleure amie.

-Bonne retenue… lui murmura cette dernière.

La rouquine ne prit même pas le temps de répondre et se mit à courir vers le bureau de son directeur de maison. A peine entra-t-elle dans la pièce qu'elle surprit le regard moqueur du blond qui l'exaspérait tant.

-Vous êtes en retard Miss Weasley… dit le professeur Londubat.

-Je suis désolée professeur…

-Bien maintenant que vous êtes arrivée, je vais vous demander de me suivre.

Les deux collés suivirent leur professeur jusqu'à une salle d'archive. En voyant le désordre Rose se demanda depuis quand les dossiers n'avaient pas été rangé.

-Vous allez ranger ces dossiers par ordre alphabétique. Sans baguette évidemment, ajouta Londubat en leur prenant leur outil. Je reviendrais dans deux heures.

Il sortit sous le regard effaré de la jeune fille. Sans baguette ! Il était sérieux ! A peine la porte se ferma que la rouquine s'énerva.

-J'y crois pas ! Dire qu'ils pourraient trier ces dossiers d'un seul coup de baguette !

-Je pense qu'il la garde dans cet état justement pour les retenues, expliqua Scorpius plein de bon sens.

En soupirant les deux compagnons se mirent au travail. C'est au bout d'une demi heure que Scorpius, ennuyé par le silence, se mit à faire la conversation.

-Alors comment se passe ce début d'année pour toi ?

-Pas trop mal quand tu n'es pas dans les parages ! répondit Rose d'un ton peu amène.

Voyant l'air blessé du jeune homme, elle se reprit cependant.

-Je plaisante même si tu as le don de m'agacer, j'arrive mieux à te supporter cette année.

Elle ne vit pas le sourire ravi de Scorpius qui était dos à elle. Rose arrivait à le supporter, c'était un début ! Peut-être qu'elle finirait par l'apprécier. Profitant de cette trêve, il continua à lui parler.

-Tu as fait quoi pendant les vacances ? Albus m'a dit que vous aviez passé le mois d'août ensemble.

-Oui, c'est une tradition en fait. Chaque vacances d'été on passe le mois d'août au Terrier avec toute la famille Weasley et affiliés. C'est toujours assez mouvementé, ajouta-t-elle souriante en repensant à la fois Roxanne, sa cousine avait fait exploser des Fuséboums dans la maison. Et toi ? Tu as passé une semaine au square Grimmaud, non ?

-Tu es bien renseignée dis donc ! Oui Albus et James m'avait invité en juillet. Ton père était là d'ailleurs quand mes parents m'ont déposé. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de mon père et du tien quand ils se sont retrouvés nez-à-nez. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient près à passer une soirée ensemble.

Cette vision fit rire Rose. Oui elle imaginait bien la tête de son père. Elle le voyait lui et ses oreilles écarlates. Scorpius regardait la jolie rousse. Qu'elle était belle quand elle riait. Son nez se retroussait légèrement et ses yeux se plissaient de façon adorable. Et son rire… Un rire franc et clair. Il l'adorait vraiment. Il ne ressemblait pas au gloussement de certaine fille. D'ailleurs Rose ne gloussait jamais. Elle avait toujours eu ce rire surprenant qui faisait sursauter la première fois qu'on l'entendait et qui faisait sourire à ensuite. Sa bonne humeur était toujours contagieuse. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il l'adorait. Ca et son caractère bien trempé. Il aimait aussi le fait qu'elle avait toujours une réponse pour tout, un de ses rêves était d'ailleurs de trouver une chose à laquelle elle n'aurait pas de réponse. Il aimait ses cheveux roux et ses yeux bleus. Il craquait quand elle fronçait les sourcils, énervée. Elle était entière et c'était _ça_ qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Il l'aimait _elle_ dans toute sa complexité.

Se sentant observée Rose se retourna pour faire face à un Scorpius qui la fixait avec un sourire pensif. Elle rougit à cause de l'intensité de son regard. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la fixe comme ça. Ca la mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

-Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de bailler aux corneilles, s'il te plait, marmonna-t-elle en se retournant.

-Tout ce que tu voudras Rosie-jolie, murmura Scorpius.

Pour la première fois Rose frissonna en entendant ce surnom. Peut-être parce qu'il était prononcé doucement et sans moquerie.

Les deux heures passèrent sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte. En effet parler semblait faire passer le temps plus vite. Quand le professeur Londubat revint, il les trouva en train de rire joyeusement à cause d'une blague de Scorpius. En retournant vers la salle commune, ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien. Rose était étonnée par son attitude. Il lui cherchait toujours des noises d'habitude. Cependant, en cet instant, il lui parlait naturellement, presque comme à une amie. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Scorpius s'arrêta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et regarda Rose. C'était agréable de parler avec elle.

-Rose ? l'arrêta-t-il avant qu'elle ne prononce le mot de passe.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce-que ça te dirais de… d'enterrer la hache de guerre ? D'être ami ?

Elle le regarda surprise. Elle y avait pensé pendant le trajet. Amie avec Scorpius… Ca n'avait pas l'air si désagréable que ça finalement.

-Ca me ferait plaisir, répondit-elle en souriant.

Ce sourire… Scorpius dû détourner les yeux pour ne pas rougir. Depuis quand rougissait-il d'ailleurs ? Ils restèrent plantés là tous les deux ne sachant trop quoi pour finaliser leur jeune amitié. Alors que le jeune allait prononcer une phrase, la Grosse Dame s'énerva :

-Bon vous allez me le dire ce mot passe par Merlin !

C'est en riant qu'ils entrèrent tous les deux, Scorpius une main sur l'épaule de Rose, sous le regard ahuri des Gryffondor présents.

* * *

**J'essaierai de poster la suite avant la fin de la semaine mais je ne promets rien, j'ai pas mal de boulot... Merci de m'avoir lu^^ **


	5. Sourires & déconvenues

**Voilà la suite^^ Merci pour les reviews et aussi merci à ceux que me suivent ! Quand j'ai vu ça, ça m'a fait super plaisir :D**

**Je vous laisse lire mais franchement vous avez illuminé ma journée^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Sourires et déconvenue**

Cela faisait deux mois que Rose et Scorpius étaient amis. Deux mois que la Grande salle n'avait pas tremblé à cause de leurs disputes.

Albus, James et Scorpius étaient affalés sur l'herbe près du lac. La discussion semblait amusante car ils n'arrêtaient pas de rire. En fait James leur montrait quelles filles il avait réussi à attirer dans son lit, ou auxquelles il avait volé un baiser. Il rajoutait à chaque fois un petit commentaire sur ces expériences ce qui faisait rire les deux compères. Tout à coup le don juan s'allongea sur l'herbe.

-N'empêche… Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que toi et Rose seriez amis, je lui aurais rit au nez, dit-il à Scorpius.

Le concerné sourit. Oui, c'était assez inattendu, il fallait l'avouer. Il faisait de son mieux pour l'énerver ne qu'un minimum car s'était plus fort que lui. Il adorait la voir énervée.

-Oui c'est sûr… Mais en fait être ami avec elle est plutôt sympa.

Albus sourit sachant très bien que si Rose lui en offrait l'opportunité, son meilleur ami serait heureux d'être plus qu'un ami pour elle. Il garda malgré tous ses commentaires pour lui. Il avait décidé, il y a bien longtemps, de les laisser se débrouiller entre eux que ce soit dans leurs disputes ou dans leur récente amitié. Alors qu'il balayait les rives du lac du regard, il tomba sur Max qui le regardait. Il s'empressa de détourner les yeux, rouge comme une betterave. James et Scorpius, comprenant la raison de son malaise, le taquinèrent :

-Bah va lui parler puisqu'elle te plait tant la petite O'Brian ! lui conseilla son frère.

-Mêles-toi de tes affaires toi… marmonna Albus.

-Il a raison, le sermonna Scorpius. Imagines qu'elle commence à sortir avec quelqu'un avant que tu ais eu le courage de lui parler ! Qu'est-ce-que tu feras ?

Albus soupira. Pourquoi était-il si timide ? James lui ne l'était pas. Hermione lui disait souvent qu'il avait dû hériter ça de son père. Il était d'ailleurs son portrait craché. Mêmes cheveux bruns en désordre perpétuel, mêmes yeux verts en amande. Même timidité. Il regarda son frère avec une pointe d'envie. James, lui, avait hérité des yeux marron de sa mère mais avait les mêmes cheveux bruns et désordonnés que son frère. Ce n'était pas tant son apparence physique qu'enviait Albus mais sa confiance en lui et son charisme. Le jeune homme regarda une nouvelle fois dans la direction de la petite blonde. Tout à coup il se leva, sous les regards surpris de ses deux compagnons, et se dirigea vers elle. Quand elle le vit, elle sourit laissant apparaître ces fossettes qui plaisaient tant à Albus.

-Bonjour Albus… le salua-t-elle de son habituelle voix douce.

-Salut Max, répondit-il en rougissant. Est-ce-que je peux te parler un instant ?

Max se tourna vers ses amis en s'excusant puis suivit le brun un peu à l'écart. Il s'arrêta et regarda la jolie blonde en passant sa main dans sa tignasse, geste qu'il faisait quand il était stressé.

-Tu voulais me parler ? l'encouragea la jeune fille.

-Oui… Je… Je voulais savoir si… Tu vois, samedi prochain il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard… Et je voulais savoir… Si tu accepterais d'y aller avec moi ? bégaya-t-il.

La Poufsouffle sourit à cette question. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle l'attendait.

-Ca me ferait très plaisir de t'accompagner, lui répondit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Puis avant de retourner auprès de ses amies, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du grand brun. Il ne réagit d'abord pas trop surpris. Puis, en la voyant s'éloigner, il effleura sa joue de sa main, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres. Cette journée lui paraissait soudain plus belle.

C'est dans cet esprit là qu'il rejoignit son frère et son ami sur l'herbe. Il était tellement sur un petit nuage qu'il n'entendit pas ses deux compagnons se moquer gentiment de lui et de « sa face d'ahuri ». Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il redescendit sur Terre et rejoignit la conversation. James avait décidé de tirer les vers du nez de Scorpius.

-Non mais sérieusement… disait-il. Elle te plait Rosie, non ?

-Lâches-moi avec ça, tu deviens lourd…

-Aaah tu craques pour elle ! Ca se voit comme une licorne dans un troupeau de centaures !

Scorpius arrêta de lui répondre, agacé mais aussi inquiet. Ca se voyait tant que ça ?! Lui qui essayait plutôt de le cacher… Il regarda Albus et son sourire niais et repensa au conseil qu'il lui avait donné quelques minutes auparavant. Que ferait-il si Rose commençait à fréquenter quelqu'un ? Une vision affreuse d'Owen embrassant _sa_ petite rouquine lui hérissa le poil. Car, oui, il avait bien remarqué que McDonald tournait autour de Rose. Tout à coup il aperçut la source de ses tourments. Rose riait aux éclats avec Olivia sous le saule pleureur. Soudain prit d'un élan, il se leva et se dirigea vers la jolie rousse, bien décidé à suivre son propre conseil. En le voyant arriver Rose lui lança un « Salut Blondie » tonitruant qui fit tourner plusieurs tête dans sa direction. Arrivant à sa hauteur, il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Je peux te voir en privé s'il te plait ?

Etonnée, la jeune fille lança un « je reviens » à Olivia qui les regardait intriguée, et suivit le garçon jusqu'au château. Que lui voulait-il ? Certainement quelque chose en rapport avec leurs devoirs de Préfets. Quand il trouva enfin un coin calme sans oreilles indiscrètes, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Rose. Il mit sa main dernière sa nuque et se lança de but en blanc :

-Ca te dirait de m'accompagner à Pré-au-lard samedi prochain ?

Interloquée, Rose mit un moment à réagir. Quand elle ferma enfin sa bouche, dont la mâchoire était tombée, elle eut l'air très gênée.

-C'est-à-dire… J'ai déjà promis à Owen que j'irais avec lui… marmonna-t-elle.

Dire que Scorpius tomba de haut en entendant ça, était un doux euphémisme. Il avait l'impression de se prendre un cognard dans le ventre et de dégringoler sans réussir à se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il détourna les yeux avant que la Gryffondor ne se rende compte de sa tristesse.

-Je suis désolée Scorpius…

-C'est rien Weasley. Passe un bon samedi avec McDonald.

Et il s'en alla sans laisser le temps à Rose de répondre. Cette dernière était plus qu'attristée par son changement de comportement. Il l'avait appelée par son nom d'une manière dure et âpre. D'une manière dont elle n'était pas habituée même quand il lui cherchait des poux. Elle soupira et reparti vers Olivia.

En haut de la tour d'astrologie, adossé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, Scorpius regardait dehors, le visage triste. Et alors que le soleil déclinait, les derniers rayons laissaient entrevoir des larmes sur ses joues qu'il essuya d'un geste rageur.

* * *

**Désolée ! Vous pouvez me lancer des tomates si vous voulez Pas trop quand même^^' Pour me faire pardonner je vous poste le prochain chapitre. Tchô *l'auteur fuit en courant***


	6. Pré-au-lard

**Chapitre 6 : Pré-au-lard**

En se levant ce matin-là, Albus se mit à fredonner. Aujourd'hui il avait rendez-vous avec Max. Il s'habilla en se dandinant sous les regards amusés de ses coturnes.

-On est pressé Potter ! s'exclama Peter Bishop en lui frappant l'épaule.

-Laisse tomber Peter, marmonna Charley Millers. Depuis hier il est comme ça…

-Je vous emmerde les amis, chanta Albus en prenant sa baguette comme micro.

Cette réplique eut le don de les faire tous rire. Albus partageait son dortoir avec quatre garçons, Peter et Charley mais aussi Elliot Sheperd et Rufus Fawley. Même s'ils n'étaient des amis proches, ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendus.

Albus descendit manger, Max et lui s'était donné rendez-vous à 13h. Il profita de ce lapse de temps pour avancer dans son devoir de Métamorphose les sorts de disparition. Quand l'heure arriva enfin il retourna dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle et récupéra son sac avec sa bourse. Il attendait depuis quelques minutes à peine quand _elle _apparut. C'est cheveux blond étaient attachés en chignon ce qui dégageait sa nuque et elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'en cet instant.

-Tu m'as attendu longtemps ? s'enquit Max soucieuse.

-A peine deux minutes, sourit Albus. Tu es… superbe. Non pas que tu ne le sois pas d'habitude ! Mais là tu es encore plus belle ! Enfin voilà quoi… s'embrouilla-t-il le rouge aux joues.

Max sourit, il était vraiment craquant quand il cherchait ses mots. La jolie blonde ne se souvenait pas quand exactement elle avait remarqué Albus. Peut-être l'année dernière pendant une ronde qu'ils faisaient ensemble où elle s'était tordue la cheville et qu'il l'avait porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il n'était parti que quand Mme Pomfresh l'avait mis dehors. Oui, ça devait être là. Depuis elle lui jetait des regards furtifs pendant les repas et leurs rondes.

Albus se reprit enfin et offrit son bras à Max qui s'y accrocha sans une hésitation. Il se dirigèrent ensemble vers Pré-au-lard entourés d'élève qui comme eux avait décidé de profiter de cette sortie. A peine étaient-ils arrivés dans la rue commerçante que Max tira Albus vers Honeydukes. Elle contempla les nouvelles plumes en sucre avant de se retourner vers le garçon qui l'accompagnait.

-Ca te dérange si on jette un coup d'œil ? demanda-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien sûr que non, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, mimique qui fit rire la jeune fille.

Ils entrèrent et se faufilèrent à travers la foule d'élève qui avait pris d'assaut la boutique. Max hésita un instant entre deux plumes, une orange à points verts et une jaune zébrée noir. Elle se décida finalement pour la jaune qui lui rappelait la Poufsouffle qu'elle était. Albus de son côté pris un énorme paquet de Chocogrenouilles et de Patacitrouilles. Avant que Max ne dirige vers la caisse, il attrapa sa plume et insista pour la lui offrir. La jeune fille, touchée par la galanterie du grand brun, lui offrit un sourire si beau qu'Albus resta quelques instants sans voix. Elle était si belle.

Ils continuèrent à flâner dans les rues du village parlant de tout et de rien. Le climat était plutôt doux pour un mois de novembre et ils en profitèrent pour admirer les vitrines des magasins. Trois ans après leur découverte de Pré-au-lard, le lieu continuait à les fasciner. Surtout Max qui, étant Née-moldue, n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de se promener dans un village sorcier.

Vers 16h, ils décidèrent d'aller aux Trois Balais. Alors qu'Albus commanda une Bièraubeurre, Max, elle, préféra prendre un sirop de cerise. En effet elle avait toujours adoré la glace servie avec et la petite ombrelle qu'elle avait l'habitude de mettre dans ses cheveux. Alors qu'Albus l'admira un sourire pensif sur les lèvres, son regard fut attiré par deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer. Rose et Owen se tenaient dans l'entrée du pub et cherchait une table. Ils ne se tenaient pas la main, ne se touchait pas. Pourtant on voyait bien qu'Owen tentait quelques approches que Rose ne semblait pas remarquer. Le garçon l'emmena un peu à l'écart mais Albus les suivirent du regard. Rose s'affala sur une chaise comme épuisée alors qu'Owen s'assit avec lenteur, cherchant peut-être à paraître séduisant mais l'effet était plus ridicule aux yeux d'Albus que réussi. Rose tourna la tête vers son cousin et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Albus indiqua Owen du regard pour demander pourquoi il était là, avec elle. La rousse haussa les épaules signifiant que ça n'avait aucune importance. Le jeune Potter sourit, sa cousine et lui n'avait jamais eut besoin de mots pour se comprendre ce qui pouvait être assez perturbant pour ceux qui les entouraient. Il rapporta son attention vers Max qui fixait elle aussi Rose et Owen. Quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, elle sourit.

-C'est drôle vos conversations silencieuses ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de montrer les deux Gryffondors. Je ne pense qu'Owen réussisse à obtenir ce qu'il veut. On voit bien que Rose le considère comme un ami et je ne pense que ça évolue.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'intéressa Albus.

-Eh bien je suis persuadée que Rose craque pour Malefoy.

Elle dit ça simplement, d'une manière si sincère et sans détour que s'en était presque déroutant. Elle tourna la tête vers Albus, le regarda le plus sérieusement possible et ajouta :

-Seulement elle ne s'en rend pas encore compte.

-Eh bien on va tout faire pour que ça change… murmura Albus plus pour lui-même.

Max l'observa. Il était si mignon quand il était pensif. Sans savoir vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les commissures des lèvres d'Albus. Celui-ci surprit la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés, sans réussir à réagir. C'était comme si on l'avait stupéfixé. Max devint toute rouge et interpréta mal la tétanie du jeune homme. Elle se leva, s'excusa et partit d'un pas rapide.

Albus la regarda s'en aller. Tout à coup il reprit contenance et sembla comprendre ce qui venait de ce passer. Il se leva d'un coup et partit à la poursuite de la jolie blonde. Quel abruti ! Elle t'embrasse et toi tu ne fais rien ! Il continua à s'insulter de tous les noms avant de l'apercevoir. Elle marchait (limite courait) sur le chemin menant à Poudlard. Il se mit à courir derrière elle pour la rattraper. Quand il y arriva enfin, il lui attrapa le bras et l'embrassa en pleine bouche. La jeune fille d'abord pétrifiée, passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Celui-ci la serra un peu plus contre lui mettant plus de fougue dans ce baiser qu'il attendant depuis si longtemps.

Il aurait voulu que cet instant ne se termine jamais mais le manque d'air décida pour lui et il dû s'écarter. Il déposa un nouveau baiser plus tendre sur les lèvres de Max avant la relâcher un peu. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, Max la tête posée sur le torse d'Albus qui avait lui le nez dans ses cheveux. Quand ils se séparèrent Albus attrapa la main de Max et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Puis ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, pensant tous deux que c'était vraiment la meilleure sortie à Pré-au-lard qu'ils aient connu.

* * *

**Voilà ce chapitre se finit mieux que le précedent non? Vous me pardonnez alors? **


	7. Une fille indépendante

**_Salut tous le monde ! Désolée pour le retard... J'avais dit à EnnuiMortel que je posterai lundi dernier mais j'ai tout simplement oublié, je n'ai aucune excuse^^' _**

**_Bonne lecture quand même :)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Une fille indépendante**

Les vacances de noël avaient à peine pris fin que Scorpius était déjà envahit par les devoirs. Il était certes le meilleur élève de son année (avec Rose) mais il avait la fâcheuse habitude de tout remettre au lendemain. Il effaça avec hargne la phrase qu'il venait de noter, la jugeant mal tournée, et reposa sa plume sur la table. Il s'affala contre le dossier et soupira. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à se concentrer. Une seule chose occupait ses pensées. Rose. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis cette fameuse journée au bord du lac. D'abord parce que son égo avait pris un sérieux coup et aussi parce qu'à chaque fois McDonald n'était pas loin. Celui-là il l'aurait bien changé en crapaud !

Albus lui avait raconté comment s'était comportée Rose ce samedi-là aux Trois Balais. Chose qui lui avait plutôt remonté le moral mais il n'avait pas osé lui parler trop blessé dans sa fierté. Il se mit à observer les flammes dans la cheminé. Il était tellement fasciné qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrir. Ce n'est que quand il entendit une chaise racler le sol qu'il se retourna près à incendier la personne qui faisait autant de bruit. Mais à peine ouvrit-il la bouche qu'il reconnut Rose. Regardant autour, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient seuls. Pas de McDonald dans les parages. Il se leva donc un s'installa à ses côtés.

Rose releva la tête surprise par cette intrusion et plissa les yeux en reconnaissant Scorpius. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de commencer une phrase.

-Comment étaient tes vacances ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Tu me reparles maintenant ? marmonna Rose en plissant encore plus les yeux.

-Oui, je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré si longtemps… J'étais juste… pas très bien… Mais je t'ai posé une question avant !

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants. Voulait-il redevenir son ami ? Ca en avait tout l'air. Elle se détendit légèrement. Rose n'était pas connu pour être rancunière. Impulsive et soupe-au-lait peut-être, mais pas rancunière.

-Mais vacances étaient sympa. Hugo s'est tenu tranquille pour une fois… J'ai passé Noël au Terrier avec toute la famille. D'ailleurs j'ai eu un nouveau balai ! Un nimbus 2500 tu te rends compte ! Avec ça on va mettre la pâtée aux autres équipes ! Tu aurais vu la tête de Lily et Albus… Ils ont compris qu'ils étaient foutu si ti veux mon avis…

Scorpius l'écoutait souriant. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu parler. Remarquant que le garçon la fixait Rose rougit avant de détourner les yeux.

-Et toi tes vacances ?

-Oh… J'ai passé le réveillon de Noël à écouter mon grand-père dire à quel point les Gryffondor étaient des vauriens. Il ne m'adresse plus la parole directement depuis qu'il sait que je suis ami avec des Potter et des Weasley. Heureusement que ma grand-mère est là pour le calmer quand il commence à s'en prendre à moi. Mon père l'a accepté pourtant mais pas lui. Enfin… C'est la vie.

Rose le regarda désolée. Il ne lui avait jamais dit ça. En fait c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il s'ouvrait autant. Comment aurait-elle réagi si elle avait été rejetée par quelqu'un de sa famille ? Elle ne préférait pas le savoir.

-Et ta mère comment elle réagit ?

-Oh ma mère n'a jamais eu aucun problème… Tu sais elle était à Serdaigle donc elle est sensée être plus… sage, j'imagine.

Rose médita ses paroles un instant. Puis regarda Scorpius discrètement. Il avait l'air si triste que son cœur se serra. Personne ne devrait être rejeté par un membre famille. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et le serra pour lui transmettre du réconfort. A peine toucha-t-elle la peau du garçon qu'un frisson les parcourut tous les deux. Ils restèrent là, à se regarder dans les yeux. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas le petit groupe d'élève qui rentrait dans la salle. L'un deux se figea sur place en voyant la scène. C'était Owen. Depuis la sortie à Pré-au-lard, il n'avait cessé de l'accompagnée partout. Chose qui avait plutôt agacée la jeune fille sans qu'elle ne dise rien. Il avait espéré qu'en passant plus de temps ensemble, Rose aurait voulu quelque chose de plus avec lui. Mais le temps passait et elle ne changeait pas d'attitude vis-à-vis de lui. A mesure que les jours avançaient il avait commencé à se montrer possessif. Se renfrognant quand un garçon se montrait trop amical avec la rousse. Rose avait remarqué cela mais avait laissé couler.

En les voyant là, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, la main de Rose posé sur le bras de Scorpius, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se racla la gorge bruyamment pour attirer leur attention. Les deux intéressés tournèrent la tête vers lui et haussèrent les sourcils interrogateurs. Haussant les épaules, Rose se leva.

-On se voit demain Scorpius, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers son dortoir.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent s'en aller. Puis alors que Scorpius se levait à son tour pour aller se coucher, Owen l'arrêta en posant deux doigts sur son torse. Le jeune fixa le gêneur avec un air narquois.

-Un problème McDonald ?

-Ne t'approches plus d'elle, c'est compris, menaça Owen.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien compris Malefoy. Ne t'approches plus d'elle ou t'auras des problèmes.

Les Gryffondors présents assistaient à la scène sans intervenir. James et Hugo étaient parmi eux. Ils regardaient l'accrochage en fronçant les sourcils, n'aimant pas le ton du jeune McDonald.

-Je frémis rien que de penser à ta… hum… « Vengeance »… murmura Scorpius plus amusé qu'autre chose par la menace à peine voilée de son condisciple. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, dit-il plus fort en enlevant d'une pichenette les doigts de McDonald de son torse. J'aimerais aller me coucher.

Il s'éloigna lentement vers son dortoir.

-Elle est à moi, tu entends ! s'écria McDonald qui n'avait pas bougé.

Scorpius se retourna vers lui avec un air exaspéré.

-Tu la connais bien mal, à ce que je vois, dit-il simplement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Rose est bien trop indépendante pour être à qui que ce soit.

-J'arrive pas à le croire… intervint une voix féminine que Scorpius connaissait bien.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Rose se tenait là, droite comme un « i » ayant assisté à la scène. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! répéta-t-elle plus fort en fixant Owen.

Elle se dirigea droit vers lui, le doigt tendu de manière menaçante.

-Je. Ne. T'appartiens. Pas. Compris ! s'énerva-t-elle en ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup sur l'épaule du garçon qu'elle avait pris pour cible.

-Rose…

-NE ME PARLES PLUS, TU ENTENDS ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN OBJET DONT TU PEUX DISPOSER À TA GUISE ! JE N'AI JAMAIS APPARTENU, ET JE N'APPARTIENDRAI JAMAIS, A PERSONNE ! SI C'EST COMME ÇA QUE TU ME VOIS ALORS NE M'ADRESSE PLUS JAMAIS LA PAROLE !

Sur ces mots, elle récupéra le livre qu'elle avait oublié sur la table (raison pour laquelle elle était descendue) et remonta d'un pas vif vers son dortoir.

Owen était resté planté là, encore sous le choc, ne savant plus où se mettre. Il tourna les yeux vers un Scorpius narquois.

-Je te l'avais bien dit.

McDonald rougit de colère et disparut derrière la porte de son dortoir. Scorpius se rapprocha de James et Hugo qui n'avaient toujours pas bougés.

-Ça c'est bien ma sœur, s'exclama Hugo avec une intonation fière avant de s'éloigner.

Scorpius le regarda s'en aller avant de tourner la tête vers James. Celui-ci le regardait avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-Quoi ? demanda le blond au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est le moment de tenter ta chance ? se moqua gentiment James.

-Maintenant ?! s'étonna Scorpius.

-Non pas maintenant, là tout de suite… soupira le brun exaspéré. Dans les jours qui suivent… Regarde, même Albus a réussi à sortir avec sa petite Max et toi t'es pas foutu de tenter quoi que ce soit avec Rose alors que tu baves dessus depuis l'année dernière ! Grandis un peu, un _vrai_ Gryffondor se bat jusqu'au bout…

Puis il s'en alla à son tour, laissant un Scorpius plongé dans une grande confusion. Comment ça « un vrai Gryffondor se bat jusqu'au bout » ? Il n'avait pas renoncé ! En fait si… Après réflexion, il devait bien avouer qu'après l'histoire de Pré-au-lard, il avait abandonné la partie. Il ne s'était pas comporté en Gryffondor. Il monta dans son dortoir et s'affala sur son en se promettant que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'il baissait les bras.

* * *

**_Voila ! Un brin de féminisme ne fait pas de mal^^ donnez moi vos avis par review sur ce chapitre je sais, il est court... J'ai écrit cette fiction il y a pas mal de temps et je ne savais pas faire de long chapitres à l'époque^^'_**

**_Je vous poste le 8e et dernier chapitre ce week-end (et cette fois sans fautes)_**

**_bisous tout le monde_**


	8. Foutue Malédicton

**Chapitre 8 : Foutue malédiction**

Rose se réveilla en de mauvaise humeur ce matin-là. Aujourd'hui était un jour qu'elle détestait tout particulièrement. Oui car aujourd'hui c'était la St Valentin. Comme toujours, une sortie à Pré-au-lard avait été organisée mais la jeune fille n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Les années précédentes elle y était allée avec Olivia ou Albus mais voilà, cette année, ils avaient tous les deux des rendez-vous. Depuis quelques années Rose se demandait si elle n'était pas victime d'une perfide malédiction. En effet, pas une seule fois elle n'avait été avec quelqu'un durant la fête des amoureux. Oh, elle avait déjà eu des petit-amis mais à chaque fois l'histoire se finissait avant cette journée. Bref elle était maudite. Elle descendit dans la salle commune et s'aperçut que beaucoup avait, comme elle, boudé la sortie à Pré-au-lard. A la table des Gryffondors, elle aperçut une tête blonde qu'elle connaissait bien et se dirigea vers elle. Rose s'assit à côté du jeune homme qui la regarda surprit.

-Pas de rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il un peu moqueur.

-Non, soupira-t-elle en s'attaquant à son petit-déjeuner. Mais j'ai l'habitude.

Scorpius la regarda intrigué. Elle n'avait pas l'air spécialement triste en disant ça, seulement résignée.

-Tu sais ? Moi non plus je n'ai jamais été avec une fille à la saint valentin, lui confia le jeune homme.

-C'est vrai ? J'aurai plutôt pensé que tu avais beaucoup de prétendantes… Tu es plutôt mignon. Exaspérant, mais mignon.

Le blond ne parvint pas à réprimer son sourire. Elle le trouvait mignon ! C'était la meilleure nouvelle depuis qu'elle avait hurlé sur McDonald. Il la regarda et pensa à ce que James lui avait dit. Oui, il était plus que temps de tenter sa chance.

-Que dirais-tu de passer la saint Valentin avec moi ? En ami, ajouta-t-il devant le regard intrigué que lui avait lancé la jeune fille.

Rose le dévisagea quelques instants avant de sourire.

-J'accepte avec joie !

En effet la jeune se serait mordue plutôt que de l'avouer à l'intéressé, mais depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à être ami, un sentiment plus fort l'avait envahit petit à petit. Et quand il l'avait ignoré pendant plus d'un mois, elle avait eu plus mal qu'à n'importe quelle de ses farces lourdingues. Elle s'était sentit seule même quand elle était avec Liv' ou Albus, comme si une part d'elle avait été arrachée. C'était donc ça être amoureuse ? Avoir mal ? Car oui, Rose était tombée amoureuse de cet idiot de Scorpius. Oui, elle avait mal de ne pas le voir. Oui, quand elle croisait son regard, son cœur manquait un battement. Et oui, quand il lui avait reparlé, elle avait dû user de tout son self-control pour ne pas lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser. Alors quand il lui demandait de passer la saint Valentin avec lui, même en ami, elle était aussi heureuse qu'un matin de noël. Ils mangèrent tous les deux leur déjeuner et sortirent dehors. Une fois au bord du lac, ils s'allongèrent dans la neige après avoir protégé leurs vêtements du froid. Ils restèrent d'abord silencieux, admirant la quiétude des lieux. Puis, sans aucun avertissement, Rose écrasa une boule de neige sur le nez de Scorpius. Celui-ci se releva d'un coup pris de cours. Il tenta d'attraper la fautive mais cette dernière s'était déjà sauvée. Il se mit sur ses pieds et se lança à sa poursuite.

-Tu vas me le payer Weasley ! cria-t-il en riant.

Rose, elle aussi, riait à gorge déployée, fière de son petit effet. Elle avait presque atteint le saule pleureur où elle comptait se réfugier qu'elle tomba au sol. Scorpius l'avait rattrapée. Il la badigeonna de neige si bien que ses cheveux roux en étaient remplis. Puis soudain il s'arrêta, réalisant d'un coup que Rose se tenait juste en dessous de lui. Il rougit mais ne parvint pas à bouger. Rose aussi réalisa leur posture et plongea son regard dans les yeux gris de Scorpius. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le jeune s'y perde totalement. Il se pencha vers la jeune fille qui venait d'arrêter de respirer. Il s'arrêta à un centimètre de la bouche de Rose, la laissant décider si oui ou non elle voulait de ce baiser. Rose hésita un instant analysant un à un ses sentiments envers le garçon. Puis une fois sûre de ses émotions, elle réduisit l'espace qui séparait ses lèvres de celle du blond.

Ce fut un baiser doux et tendre au début, mais qui prenait de l'ampleur au fil des secondes. Le temps sembla se suspendre et pourtant il passa trop vite pour Scorpius qui mit fin au baiser par manque d'oxygène. Ils avaient tous les deux le souffle saccadé et les joues rougies par l'émotion. Scorpius posa son front contre celui de Rose qui ferma les yeux en respirant l'odeur sucrée du garçon. Il posa sa main contre la joue de celle qu'il aimait. Il devait le dire. Il devait lui dire. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se jeter à l'eau.

-Je t'aime Rosie-jolie…

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux le souffle court. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse d'entendre ce surnom. Elle sourit en le regardant dans les yeux et attrapa son visage à deux mains avant de lui murmurer :

-Je t'aime aussi face de Scroutt…

Puis elle l'embrassa en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Quand ils rentrèrent tous les deux au château les doigts entrelacés, elle se dit que finalement sa malédiction avait été levée.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voila c'est fini^^ j'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite fanfiction^^ je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris et qui l'ont suivi^^ Je ne pense pas que j'écrirais d'épilogue je vous laisse imaginer leur futur^^**


End file.
